A concurrency vulnerability may occur in a concurrent program where two or more threads are run concurrently. A concurrency vulnerability, which may be caused by, for example, a data race (e.g., during execution of a multi-threaded process), may enable a local user to gain root access or execute arbitrary code within ring 0 or cause kernel memory corruption.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.